bobbyseditafandomcom-20200213-history
Because You Loved Me (sign-language song)
"Because You Loved Me" is a Celine Dion song from the Awards Day of the 2017-2018 school-year. It was performed by the Minisink High School BOCES Satellite students and Mrs. Davis. It was later performed in Bobby's mother's car when going home from the Newburgh Crystal Run Healthcare. 'Lyrics' For all those times you stood by me, for all the truth that you made me see For all the joy you brought to my life, for all the wrong that you made right For every dream you made come true, for all the love I found in you I'll be forever thankful baby, you're the one who held me up Never let me fall, you're the one who saw me through, through it all You were my strength when I was weak, you were my voice when I couldn't speak You were my eyes when I couldn't see, you saw the best there was in me Lifted me up when I couldn't reach, you gave me faith 'cause you believed I'm everything I am, because you loved me You gave me wings and made me fly, you touched my hand I could touch the sky I lost my faith, you gave it back to me, you said no star was out of reach You stood by me and I stood tall, I had your love I had it all I'm grateful for each day you gave me, maybe I don't know that much But I know this much is true, I was blessed because I was loved by you You were my strength when I was weak, you were my voice when I couldn't speak You were my eyes when I couldn't see, you saw the best there was in me Lifted me up when I couldn't reach, you gave me faith 'cause you believed I'm everything I am, because you loved me You were always there for me, the tender wind that carried me A light in the dark shining your love into my life, you've been my inspiration Through the lies you were the truth, my world is a better place because of you You were my strength when I was weak, you were my voice when I couldn't speak You were my eyes when I couldn't see, you saw the best there was in me Lifted me up when I couldn't reach, you gave me faith 'cause you believed I'm everything I am, because you loved me You were my strength when I was weak, you were my voice when I couldn't speak You were my eyes when I couldn't see, you saw the best there was in me Lifted me up when I couldn't reach, you gave me faith 'cause you believed I'm everything I am, because you loved me I'm everything I am, because you loved me Mrs. Davis '(mouthing words): One, two, three, bow (the students bow). 'Trivia *Some signings were cut down because they were difficult, and they made them easy. *They did the sign-language song after Judith Tulloch performed Bryan Adams. *This was the last sign-language song with Mrs. Brygidyr and Mrs. Davis.